


And the adventure continues

by freshcreationgarden



Series: Benrook week 2020 [7]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: To move forward, we take it back to the beggining
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Benrook week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	And the adventure continues

It never looked smaller.

There was no plaque or anything like that. No statue or museum. The only thing that remained was a sudden dip in the ground. 

In this little place in this forest, Ben received the omnitrix. An accident yet destiny. And that summer, everything changed. Because a little boy from a planet far off beyond his imagination, was another boy who would never gotten off that rock had he never got that watch.

“You had no idea how disappointed I was that it could not tell time.” Ben was solemn bug still tried to tell jokes. He brought Rook to this little camp site. Yes, people knew it was in this forest, but not exactly where.

“You know what I never told anyone, I was genuinely terrified the moment I turned into heatblast. I thought I was on fire. That this was it. But when I stopped and looked for help, Gwen attacked, then the robots. Then I couldn’t take it off. It was quite a day. It was amazing as a child. I was the only one with it and so many wanted their hands on it” Ben had grown a faint smile that quickly disappeared.

“I never felt so special and yet so alone. I’ve been dragged into space hos msny times. Its no secret kids ho missing every day, with Gwen and I waiting for our own poster.” 

“Yet if none of that happened, I would have never met you.”  
Rook saw in the moonlight all of Ben’s features, the stress wrinkles, the hair that is grayer than for most men at his age, the beard that he started let come in. 

“its funny, you know. Here I am griping about all the privileges I have. I sound spoiled. And maybe I am. I’ve been called every name under the book. Yourself included. Remember what you said “how have you come this far? Criticizing how I need help. And you know wwha, you are right. I’ve actually asked azmuth who would get the omnitrix if I die, because of how often that is a reality. And of course he tried asking me who should, but that’s not what I asked. My question is who would carry it out. I can say who will get it, just like it was supposed go to max but that’s not how that turned out. So tell me, who would get it, in your opinion, who should get it Blonko?”

Rook struggled for an answer.

“Yeah, azmuth gave no suggestions either…"

"You are applying for a 24 hour job, Rook.I need a partner.”

Rook peaked an eyebrow.

“I hope you know what you are doing. I'm giving you your best opportunity. No interruptions, no duties. Just you and me in the place I was first presented with the adventure of a lifetime.”

Rook chuckled. 

“That’s why you took me out here. I’ve known you for a decade, Ben. Trust me when I say this but when I talked to Max, he told me I was just as bad as you the moment I applied, just a bit quieter.” Ben looked back at him in surprise.

“Yeah, it wasn’t just because he wanted you to have a babysitter, he told me if I wanted to be your husband, I had to see that we are two peas in a pod. I was arrogant, brash, and he told me the reason you told me water was wet was because you forgot to tell a pyronite ambassador and was punched in the gut. “

“Yet they can stay underwater, regardless. That one just panicked.”

“I wanted to be so much like you, but I fell for you instead.” He walked into thd small dip in the ground.

Rook pulled out a ring, with a large emerald.

“Ready for the adventure of a lifetime?”

“Only if it is with you.”

And the adventure continues.


End file.
